


A Cool Guy

by SharkPup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Murderous Thoughts, Old work, Reader-Insert, Trickster Dave - Freeform, i guess, my 4th work and i still dont know how to tag, not too bad though, puns, reader is not a trickster, the title is a pun, trickster au, trickster jade - Freeform, trickster john - Freeform, written 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPup/pseuds/SharkPup
Summary: After breaking up with your cheating ex, you decide to go to the park in the middle of the night to cool down. Luckily, you meet a pretty cool guy.





	A Cool Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like, this was written 3 years ago when I was hardcore into the homestuck fandom and basically all I did was write shitty reader inserts. But this one is one of the only ones i'm still?? Sort of proud of?? I may post some other old stuff if i can find any that don't make me cringe. Anyways, enjoy this old trickster one shot!
> 
> The trickster dave in this story is based off this version here: https://agentcorrina.tumblr.com/post/25169507514/so-i-was-messing-around-in-photoshop-and-realized, all other characters based on the regular trickster versions.

"I can't believe you!"  
  
"____ wait-"  
  
"No way! We're _through!_ "  
****_SLAM!_  
  
You couldn't believe him! You. . .you were the sweetest to him, you did everything he wanted, you _loved_ him with all your heart. It took you years to even think of the possibility of dating him, and you actually thought it could work, that maybe it wasn't a mistake, but no! After you two had been together for, what, 3 years? Yeah, that seems right. Anyways, after almost 3 years of the most happy relationship, he asks to . . .you know. You had been okay with kissing and stuff sure, but you were one to wait until marriage, or at least engagement to do _that._ To sum it up, he wanted your virginity, and you wouldn't let him have it, yet. And then you came home, on your birthday no less, to see that he was with another woman! And she used to be one of your close friends too! You just can't believe the day your having.  
  
In your tantrum and initial shock, you had ran out of the house, not really paying attention to where you were going. Not like you really had many places you could go, but anywhere else was better at the moment. You needed to just sit somewhere and clear your mind. You walked down the street, blindly considering it was dark, and the fact that you were holding your head and looking at the ground didn't help too much either. Didn't matter, you weren't worried, you knew this neighborhood by heart. It is where you've lived all your life after all. After dimming down the headache you had a bit, you look up to see a small park. You chuckled to yourself, you haven't been here in a long time. You used to love it so much. You walk past the slide, it's rusted. You can remember when it was shiny and slick. That wasn't really what you liked though, it was a bit scary to little 4 year old you, so you never really took preference to it. No, you always liked these old babies, the swing set. You can't really explain it, you just preferred these over anything else in the park. You'd occasionally come here to relax. Feeling the stress slip away slowly, being replaced by childhood memories, you sit on the left swing, one other to your right. You have nowhere else to go, so you decide to relax here awhile. If only you could be a kid again or something, just, maybe even a little happier. Your feet push slightly on the ground, just barely rocking yourself, not enough for your feet to leave Earth, but enough to feel a slight breeze. You close your eyes and try to clear your mind, though with the thought of going home soon, it was difficult to attempt. A slight frown made its way onto your face. Suddenly the breeze picked up, and you hugged yourself to keep the warmth you had. Why is it so cold suddenly? It was hot earlier, now it's borderline freezing. Even five minutes ago it wasn't this bad, when you were walking here. You look up as another gush of icy wind blew across your arms, and your eyes lock on to dark blue shades. . . .What?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You silly-billy~! What are you doing sulking around so much~!?" The pink hooded boy asked, leaning on the other's shoulder.  
  
"My n-n-name isn't B-Billy." The other stuttered out. The pink hooded boy put on a fake frown, floating upside-down in front of the other who in turn, just frowned as well. This made the first smile brightly, buck teeth shining in glory. He looked utterly silly with his bright yellow hair hanging from his head. This affected the other none, he was sick of it all.  
  
"I know that~! I'm just joking~! Gosh, learn to take a joke~!" He then proceeded to poke the other's nose, before retracting his hand at the immediate chill he got. This made the other show more worry rather than annoyance.  
  
"I-I-I don't li-ike j-jokes." He stood up, moving away from the other. "I'm g-going out t-t-to get s-some. . .ai-air." He hovered over to the door, frost accumulating down his path. As he grabbed the doorknob, the yellow-head spoke, removing his bright pink hood. The lollipop on his head now proudly stood out.   
  
"Did you finish your body-count?" He asked seriously, the mood instantly dropping from peppy to dark. The room was silent, so silent that they could hear the frost forming around the doorknob. Or at least one the holding it could.  
  
"No." Before anything else could be said, or the door ruined by frost, the cooler kid left.  
  
"When will he learn how much fun it is?" The yellow-head pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before someone else spoke.  
  
"John~! Come join me won't you~!? Won't you~!?" Jade barked out, jumping onto her ectobrother's back, causing him to let out a fit of giggles as they toppled to the floor.  
  
"Of course dear Jade~!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-Why mus-st we k-k-k-kill so much-ch? What purp-pose does I-it serve?" Flying over the town, his blue cape flowed behind him in the wind, snowflakes falling from it landed on the frost that formed on the ground. Even from this height the frost followed him. He hated, just hated himself! Why couldn't he be happy like the others? Why couldn't he find enjoyment in killing ordinary humans? Why did he have to be a living ice cube? Why can't he be allowed to have contact with anyone? Why can't he just _touch something_ without freezing it? He's become so sick of himself! He wishes he never became this stupid immortal being. He'd rather die young than live forever with this. . . _curse._ Well, technically it's a _glitch_ but he preferred not to think this was the game's fault. That would mean it was also somewhat his own fault for taking the risk of playing a life-altering game in the first place. He couldn't stand even the thought of the possibility of that. It's bad enough living with himself, knowing he can't end this. He can't help but think he's going insane! Though he's not surprised, that's part of being a trickster. But that's just it, he's not a normal trickster! He was sane! At least, for now. And he sure as heck didn't want to live an insane life. It sickened him to think that this was what all his friends were like on the inside. This, pertaining to the wave that hit him. A wave of insanity. They hit sometimes, causing him to lose control for a moment. To go insane for a moment. But he always willed it away. This wouldn't always work though, he could tell he was getting weaker. The waves had been hitting more frequently lately, and the up coming summer wasn't helping either.  
  
That's the second worst thing in his life. _Summer._ Every year he had to seal himself in his room, hoping he wouldn't melt. That was the only way he could end all this, but. . .he just couldn't do it. Not only was it the most painful thing in the world, but the thought of not existing was . . .horrible to say the least. Not that anyone would really notice if he melted. Maybe, possibly if they dared to enter his room they would find the cone from the ice cream that is frozen atop his head. He doubted it though, anyone brave enough to go in his room would most likely experience extreme hypothermia or complete body frost-bite before even getting a look around.  
  
The blue trickster sighed, his breath fogging his shades for a second. As it faded away, he made out the blurry figure of someone below him. They seemed to be on a swing set, slightly rocking themselves. He titled his head slightly, aren't they a bit old to be playing in a park? Let alone late at night. Upon closer inspection he discovered it was a girl. She seemed depressed. He floated before her, hovering above a pile of ice. He saw the breeze from his swoop blow against her, but she just kept staring at the ground. His brows furrowed, she should at least acknowledge him. He took a step closer. No such luck. He frowned, then jolted back as another wave hit. It was stronger this time.  
  
'This girl is so depressing, such a shame! She probably made so many others depressed as well. Hey! I bet that if she was dead they wouldn't feel that way! Yes! Absolutely! Killing her should be simple as well, and it's not like I would have to be punished. I'm a trickster after all! It's what we tricksters do! HAHAHAHA~! YES! Maybe I shall become happier by ridding the world of this lowly scum! Heeheehee~!' His mind spoke to him. Yes, this would all work out. It would help him reach his body-count as well.  
  
A wicked grin worked its way onto his face, he gave a slight chuckle through his teeth's chattering. He stepped up to her quickly, the wind gushing past him. That's when she finally looked up. He stared down at her, she seemed surprised. He let out a loud cackle. Ice was forming under and around her. He hovered a bit higher, towering over her. Snowflakes fell to her face. Visions of her mangled and bloodied body flashed in his mind, causing him to cackle more.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
. . . .  
  
. . . .  
  
What?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's so funny?" What is up with this guy? He showed up randomly and started laughing over you. You'll admit, you weren't expecting it. And it wasn't too normal. The fact that there was now ice all around wasn't too casual either. This didn't scare you though. Rather,. . .it spiked your interest. I mean, yeah, it's not normal, but when do you ever even hear of someone like this. The ice and stuff at least. Crazy laughing people? All the time.  
  
As soon as the sentence left your lips, he froze though. Metaphorically, not literally. Anyways, he stopped laughing and backed away from you. His hands flew to his head to hold it, and he bent over as if in pain.  
  
"No. No! . . .Grr, I-I said N-NO!" He seemed to be fighting with himself. You may have just met him, and he may be crazy, but you couldn't help but worry. He didn't hurt you earlier, and by the context, you infer that he didn't necessarily want to either.  
  
"Are you oka-?"  
  
"Stay away! D-D-DON'T TOUCH-CH ME!" He yelled at you as you reached out a hand to him. You pulled it back slightly. Considering you couldn't stand up, you were forced to wait. Something you couldn't help but notice while waiting though, was that he was . . . well, kinda. . .good-looking.  
  
After a few moments and mumbling, he stood a bit straighter and composed himself. He looked over at you, shame shown clearly on his frozen features. His shoulders slumped, and he turned away. He hovered there for a moment.  
  
"S-S-Sorry about th-that." He then slowly started to lift off and glide away. Before he could you jumped up, despite the ice, and reached for him. Slipping on the ice, you managed to grab the end of his cape, stopping him. It took almost all you had to keep your balance. Once you did though, you looked up at him and he was looking over his shoulder at you, shocked. You both stayed like that for a moment.  
  
"W-Wait. You. . .You don't need to go." This really surprised him. Why would you want him to stay? How were you even able to hold his cape this long let alone balance yourself this long?  
  
"Y-Y-You know I-I could easily k-k-kill you right?" He asked. Surely she would realize this and run away.  
  
"I know, but I doubt you will." He frowned at this. "Or that you really want to." He stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"I-I guess I d-don't." He floated down, hovering next to you. You had let go of his cape, and slipped back into your swing. He didn't move, though he wanted to. You rubbed your tush a bit, it was a little sore from the impact, but okay. You looked back at the boy. He just stood there. You tilted your head to the side a little, inspecting him. Who are we kidding? You were checking him out. He seemed about your age, nice hair, awesome looks. The coldness and ice cream cone in his hair were strange, but not unattractive. Pretty neat even. You noticed his pink cheeks turn darker. You held back a giggle and patted the swing next to you.  
  
"Why don't you join me for a little while?" He lifted an eyebrow as he stared at you. He glanced at the swing, then you, then the swing again, before slowly hovering over to it and sitting down slowly. The chain of the swing froze as he held it, the swing itself becoming ice. He sighed again, then looked over to you. You just smiled at him. Why is this girl being so nice? Why isn't she freaking out or running away?  
  
  
"So, . . .what's your name?" You asked, trying to lighten up the mood. You could tell by his actions that he was used to the ice thing, but also that he didn't seem to happy about it. He jolted a bit, as if coming back to reality from day dreaming.  
  
"O-Oh. U-Uh, M-M-My name . . .I-is Dave."  
  
"Dave huh? It suits you, unlike all this."  
  
"A-All wh-what?" He was confused now. What is up with this girl? And what doesn't fit me?  
  
"The whole psycho killer-like thing. You don't seem like one to hurt people." You looked down at your feet, the image of your ex popping up in your mind. "Unlike some others I know." You mumbled under your breath.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Oh yeah, by the way, my name is _____." You looked back up at him quickly, smiling. He seemed to blush as his cheeks grew darker again.  
  
"I-I-It's a pretty name." He stuttered quietly. Now it was your turn to blush. You gave a slight giggle, turning away to hide your rosy cheeks. He didn't seem to notice them.  
  
"Thanks." You didn't see it, but he gave you a slight smile. Only for a moment though, when you turned back it was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_'This girl, she's . . .different. Kind of . . .nice. Wait, what am I thinking?! It would never work. I'm a trickster, we don't have relationships, we destroy them by killing. We kill! That's what we do!. . . . But, this _____, she . . .I. . ."_  
  
"So, um, what's up with the ice?"  
  
"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts, to hear ____ asking me something. Damn, I probably seem like some bumbly fool to her. I expected her to sigh, but she just smiled. . . .Why?  
  
"I asked what's up with all the ice?" Ice? Oh, yeah. I'm a trickster, an ice trickster.  
  
"I-I-It's weird t-to explain, and w-will probably t-t-take aw-while." I really wanted to avoid this conversation.  
  
"Well, can you sum it up or something?" I look at her eyes, she seemed sympathetic, but also curious. I guess I could sum it up really quick.  
  
"W-w-well, basically, I-I played a g-game c-c-called sburb. Y-You know the new o-one that c-can alter life a-and stuff? W-Well, there's th-this glitch th-that can turn players I-int-to what's called a t-t-trickster. And that's w-what I am. There all th-themed after c-candy or a s-s-sweet, but my theme I-I-is ice cream. And I-I don't-t know w-why, b-but I-I'm not like the oth-thers. They-re all ha-happy and b-blood thirsty. I-I'm jus-st a l-lonely and c-c-cold excuse of a t-trickster. . . ." I couldn't talk about it anymore, I hated this topic so much. So, so much. Looking over at ____ again, she seemed to understand. I almost smiled at her again, but then another wave hit. I jolted back, grabbing my head quickly. Not again! NOT AGAIN!  
  
'KILL HER. KILL HER YOU WIMP. WE CAME HERE TO KILL. YOU WERE BORN TO KILL. KILL. SHE MEANS NOTHING. SHE'S JUST A MORTAL HUMAN. JUST A SACK OF FLESH. KILL HER. KILL. KILL. KILL. _KILL HER YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A TRICKSTER!_ ' His mind yelled at him, he thrashed around trying to ignore the thoughts, to block them out. To push them away. "NO. NO. NO. I DON'T WANT TO. NO. I SAID NO. NO-"  
  
Wh-what's that? My hand,. . .it feels . . .warm. But it doesn't hurt. . . .  
  
I opened one eye that I didn't know was shut, and saw a hand holding mine. The shock pushed the thoughts away for a moment.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"I-I'm not going to let you suffer through this alone." _____ said, I looked at her face in shock, my other hand dropping from my head. I wanted to hug her so much. No one is ever this nice. Nothing has ever felt so nice as this touch. Just holding her hand is. . . .wait. HOLDING HER HAND?! I yanked my hand out of hers, looking at her hand worriedly.  
  
"I-I told you n-not t-to touch me! Your hand is probably frost bitten now!" I looked it over, it was borderline to turning blue.  
  
"Oh no. No. Y-Your hand. . .I-its' all my fault. All m-my fault." I backed away slowly, but she grabbed my hand again.  
  
"Your not leaving now! And this isn't your fault! It. . It was m-my choice to grab your hand, and i'm going to act on that choice when I w-want. . . . .You need to learn not to put yourself down so much. I know what it's like to feel lonely, trust me, I do. And, I . . .I don't know why, but I really want to help you. Dave, I'm going to help you no matter what." She locked eyes with me, a determined stare that couldn't be broken. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is she so nice? Why. . .why. . . My eye teared up and I couldn't help but let the tears flow even if they froze upon leaving my eyes. I haven't cried in a long time. I just can't help it though.  
  
I wiped the icicles from my cheeks with my sleeve before giving her the softest smile.  
  
"Th-Thanks."  
  
I removed my hand from hers, she tried to take it again but I wrapped myself up in my cape. I gave her a worried look. "I-I'm not going to hold it any longer, it might. . . fall off." She rubbed her hands together as I spoke, then laughed at the last part. I smiled at her, a nervous smile though. This is probably the first time I wish I still had my eternal poker face from before I went trickster.  
  
"Oooooooh Davey~!" What? We turned to see a figure in a bright pink hood, knee-high socks, and a bright blue outfit. "Davey~! There you are~! You need to come home soon, it's almost sunrise you silly~!" John pulled the hood from his head, showing off his signature buck tooth smile. He then looked over at _____, and I saw a gleam in his eye. I glared at him, and he seemed surprised. I created an icicle behind my back the threw it, and paused it in time. John stepped forward then I sent it back a couple moments so it cut his leg. This time he got the message to back off. He smiled again then did that insane giggle.  
  
  
"Heeheehee~! Alrighty Davey~! Just make sure you come home before sunrise~! We don't want to be cleaning you up later." John then flew away, giggling as he went.  
  
"W-Well, I guess I've got to go." I started to walk off but she grabbed my cape again.  
  
"Dave. . .will. . .will I ever get to see you again?" I looked at her, she seemed sad that I was leaving. I smiled at her.  
  
"Y-Yeah, of course." She hesitantly released my cape. Her cheeks were red as she turned her head away. I'm not sure if it's blushing, or if it's just from the cold. I turn to hover away, but this time I stopped myself. I needed to know. . .  
  
"W-Why. . .?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"W-Why do you _want_ t-t-to meet ag-gain? Why w-were you s-s-so _nice_ to m-me, a _trickster_?"  
  
"Huh?. . .Oh, that's simple."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
". . . .Why?"  
  
"Cause your a cool guy~!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I c-cannot believe you j-just used a c-c-cool pun on m-me."


End file.
